supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hans Kiranoko
Biography Hans Kiranoko (born July 28th 2008) is a 12-year old German boy, He was born in Berlin, Germany on July 28th 2008, he was put in foster care at the age of 17 months because his mother nearly killed him because he bared a resemblance to Adolf Hitler at a young age due to his dark hair and dark eyes which scares him and his father died of food poisoning from undercooked wurst, At the age of 11, he was discoverered by a fashion agency to become an singer alongside Sun Wei, Sun Chen, Satoko, and Setsuko, while Marie-Anne and Joseph were shopping, as of 2018 he made 8 albums and 45 songs. Roles Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs...Prince Personality Hans is very shy and softspoken due to female fans chasing him, which causes him to be quite shy, however, he does have a violent side to people who hurt his brothers and sisters, and he has a party animal side aswell, and is a prankster, however, in truth, he is very foul-mouthed, and annoys visitors, especially Giuseppe Todaro, he is protective of Alda, his sister from Italy, saving her from Giuseppe. Quotes ZE (The) WEATHERMAN IS PREDICTING A BILLION PERCENT A DEAD MAN-STORM AND IT'S COMING RIGHT AT YOU! ~ Hans to Giuseppe when he prevents him from watching the German news. Holy f***! ~ A suprised Hans to Alda So, you brought your sister with her s***ty tattoos, the s*** singers, the clown, WHAT A BIG PIECE OF GARBAGE! ~ Hans to the Todaro siblings F*** off Sheena ~ Hans to Sheena Conversations Mr. Appleton: "So what sibling you brought it?" Alda: "This is my big brother Hans! unlike me, he's not Italian, he's German, he helps me, don't you dear brother, now say hi to my classmates!" Hans: "Hi, all of you and suck my (bleep) Sheena Kane the (bleep)!" Sheena: "WHA?!" Hans: "Alda told me everything what you had done to her, HOW DARE YOU RUIN HER ARTWORK OF ME, BEING AGAINST ITALY AND GERMANY, AND CALLING HER A GERMAN, YOU CAN CLEARLY SEE SHE HAS THE ITALIAN FLAG IN HER HAIR! YOU DONE THIS TO HER BECAUSE SHE SAID I WAS HER FAVORITE BROTHER!" Angelo: "Also, she also done multiple things, she stole her Vanellope Von Schweetz plush." glares at Sheena Hans: "You need your piroity straightened out, b****!" comes closer Hans: "If I ever see you annoying my schwester, I will never, ever invite you to my parties!" Hans threatens Sheena flips Stacie off Hans: "Filthy s***! DORK!" Stacie: "WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!" Hans: "YOUR BROTHER P***SED ME OFF!" Hans and Stacie fighting Category:Children Category:Males Category:Pre-teens Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Singers Category:People Category:Boys Category:People from Germany Category:People adopted from Germany Category:People adopted from Europe Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from Germany Category:Children adopted from Germany Category:Children adopted from Europe Category:Adopted Children Category:Boys from Germany Category:People born in 2008 Category:People born in July Category:Vegetarians Category:Children in School Plays Category:People from Minnesota Family Tree *Father: Joseph Kiranoko *Mother: Marie-Anne Kiranoko *Brothers: Sun Wei Kiranoko, Akim Kiranoko, Rolf Kiranoko, Elliot Kiranoko, Matti Kiranoko *Sisters: Sun Chen Kiranoko, Satoko Kiranoko, Setsuko Kiranoko, Ania Kiranoko, Adele Kiranoko, Dita Kiranoko, Agape Kiranoko, Alda Kiranoko, Mi-Yung Kiranoko, Monique Kiranoko *Brothers-in-Law: Takashi Shikano *Aunts: Eva Kiranoko, Cassidy Tang, Aspen Kiranoko *Uncles: Lincoln Kiranoko, Braxton Tang *Cousins: Phoebe Tang, Harmony Tang, Naomi Tang *Grandmothers: Hazel Kiranoko, Ingrid Tang *Grandfathers: Jasper Kiranoko, Xavier Tang Relationships *Rolf Kiranoko ~ *Akim Kiranoko ~ *Sun Wei and Sun Chen ~ *Satoko and Setsuko ~ *Agape Kiranoko ~ *Alda Kiranoko ~ Hans is very protective of Alda, and tries to stop Giuseppe Todaro from going near her *Adele Kiranoko ~ *Ania Kiranoko ~ *Dita Kiranoko ~ *Matti Kiranoko ~ *Mi-Yung Kiranoko ~ *Elliot Kiranoko ~ *Monique Kiranoko ~ His sister from South Africa. She often annoys him. Appearance He is slim, he has dark brown eyes but his right eye is covered by a long part of jet-black hair on the right, pale skin, a back hoodie and blue jeans At the age of 23, he wears now a hoodie with a skull on it, his jeans are now more damaged, and his the part of hair that covers his right eye is shortened a little. During parties, he is topless, wears jeans covered in glitter, and headphones. Trivia *He is a member of the PeTA Kids, taking his dislike and allergy of meat to the extreme, however, he quit when he found the controversial poster of his mother nude, causing him to quit in anger. *His favorite type of dog is a German Shepard *He is allergic to meat (especially venison, which causes vomiting, swollen lips, and even death) *He is a vegetarian *He played the role as the prince in the school play, Snow White *He has the same brain mixed with Jose Kimik from Toshio Kisho's class *His full name is Hans Jurgen Kiranoko *In Christmas 2019, he opened his presents to reveal a book about Germany, toys *For Halloween 2019, he was dressed up as a Lederhosen boy *Some teachers in his school treat him like a time-bomb *His favorite color is Prussian Blue *His favorite movie is Almanya - Welcome to Germany (Detuschland). *His favorite TV show is Pastewka *He is somewhat a party animal, as he invites his brother and sister's friends including his friends, he calls it a sparkle party due to wearing clothes covered in glitter, loud music, party food, and prank calls *His favorite hobbies are prank calls, throwing parties, and challenging people to Yo Mama contests *He likes German Horror *His favorite snack is Marzipan. Future Category:Children Category:Males Category:Pre-teens Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Singers Category:People Category:Boys Category:People from Germany Category:People adopted from Germany Category:People adopted from Europe Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from Germany Category:Children adopted from Germany Category:Children adopted from Europe Category:Adopted Children Category:Boys from Germany Category:People born in 2008 Category:People born in July Category:Vegetarians Category:Children in School Plays Category:People from Minnesota